Darry's Girl
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is a love story involving Steve's cousin, and a certain roofer who falls for her. I was actually trying to start TwBit's girl, but as I typed it turned into Darry's Girl instead. I will try to get each greaser started alright...?
1. Chapter 1

**Darry's Girl**

"Mom, look at those boys, they look cool," Kent, my eight year old was looking at some boys, who were playing football as we passed by the park, "Hey look there's cousin Steve!"

I pulled the car over, and started walking, I spotted my cousin, hr was the only one wearing a Kent, on his leg, "Steve," I laughed as I watched my son cling to his cousin, "Leave your cousin alone Kent."

Steve finally got my son off his leg, then made his way to me, "You're here."

"No kidding, we just finished moving everything into our new house, and now we are just driving around town, see if we could find a roofer," I watched as my son talked to a couple of other boys, who looked to be related, "Kent leave the poor boys alone."

My son hurried to me, dragging one of the boys by the arm, "Mom, you will never guess his name.

I knelt down to my son's size, "Kent we need to go…."

"Mom, please guess his name!" My son made his famous puppy dog face.

"Bob?" I guessed sarcastically.

My son gave me a puzzled look, "Nope, his name is Ponyboy."

I looked up at the boy who looked to be seventeen, "Your name is Ponyboy?"

The boy, now known as Ponyboy, nodded, "Yep," he pointed to the boy next to him, "This is my brother Sodapop."

My cousin grinned, "It's true, this is Sodapop, and Ponyboy."

I looked at my cousin, "I been to like three roofing businesses, and none of them are open on the weekends."

"Sodapop, and Ponyboy?" Someone called for the two boys.

I watched as an older boy came running up towards us, he was tall and muscular. He looked in his twenties.

He smiled a little at me, "Hey."

"Yeah," I couldn't take my eyes off the guy, "Come on Ponyboy lets go home."

"Is it alright with you Darry?" Pony grinned wildly.

My son looked at me more confused then Darry had been looking at me, "My name is Kent, mom."

Pony fell to his knees, and started laughing, then looked back up at me, "I'll go home with you though."

Darry looked at me, "Trust me miss, you don't want my brother to go home with you, not very good table manners."

"Darry, could you fix her roof tomorrow, or maybe tonight even?" Steve lifted my son up.

I glared at my cousin, "Steve..."

"Sure," Darry smiled at me, "I can't tonight, because I got a date, but maybe tomorrow after our date?"

"That will be great, thank you," I started walking away, 'Wait, did he just ask me out?' then I noticed I didn't have Kent by my side. I walked back to where the boys were, and looked at Darry, "Did you just ask me out on a date?"

He grinned a little, "Only if the answer is yes," he looked at Ponyboy, and at Sodapop, who was just staring in amazement. "I don't usually ask girls out."

I stared at him quizzically, "Oh," I looked at my cousin.

"Wait, no, I meant I haven't asked a girl out, since I can't remember when, I like girls though, a lot," Darry stepped closer to me, "Let me start over."

I felt my cheeks burn, "Alright."

"I know I just meet you. My name is Darry, would you like to go down to the Dingo and grab a bite to eat?" He looked at my son, "I was going to take my brothers there to eat…"

"You said we were boiling hotdogs when we got home," Pony looked at Sodapop.

Darry stared hard at his brother, "I changed my mind, we're going out to eat," he looked at my cousin, "You could come to Steve."

Steve fluttered his eye lashes jokingly, "Gosh Darry, your inviting little old me?"

I smacked my cousin in the stomach, causing him to shut up, then I looked back at Darry, "Alright. Sounds good."

"Well mom, said she wanted to see Kent, why don't I watch him while you go have time to yourself alright?" Steve looked at my son, "What do you say about that Kent?"

I looked at Darry, "Well since Kent isn't going, or Steve, I guess it's just the four of us."

Darry looked at Soda, then looked at me smiling, "Well I guess we'll come and get you in an hour."

I smiled back, "Great," I looked at my cousin, "You want me to drop you, and Kent off at your house?"

He nodded.

After I dropped my cousin, and son off, I hurried home to get ready. I looked at my reflection in the mirror after I got out of the quick shower. I learned how to tick really quick showers since I had Kent, and even when I don't have him home with me, I still hurry up even though I could stay for a long time. I started slowing down as I got ready when I remembered Kent was at my aunts house.

Knock! Knock!

I slipped my shoes on my feet as I hurried to answer the door, hitting my shin on the wooden coffee table, "Shit!" I opened the door, and saw Darry standing on the other side, "Hi."

He just stood there, and smiled, "Hello."

I stared at him confused, "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you outside?"

He laughed a little, "Well you didn't invite me inside."

"Shit, sorry," I opened the door, allowing him to come inside.

He looked at the living room, "Looks just like my place."

I realized I never told him my name, "My name is …"

"Mandy, I know from how much Steve talked about his trips to California to visit you, and your family," He turned around and looked at me, "You ready?"

I grabbed my purse, and opened the door again, limping a little as he lead me to his car, "So where are your brothers?"

"Ponyboy is watching Brent Cade, and Sodapop is with your cousin, and son at your aunts house," He opened the door for me, and then got in on his side.

"Who's Johnny?" I knew the last name sounded familiar for some reason.

"Oh, Johnny Cade is Pony's best friend, he is a coupled years older the Pony is, and married to a girl the same age as Pony," Darry kept his eyes on the road.

"That's right Steve was telling me in his letter he saw the baby's birth," I smiled as I remembered how excited he sounded, in the letter.

"Yeah he thinks he's a big shot now that he was there for Toni, and Johnny through the birthing," Darry pulled into a parking lot he parked and walked to my side of the car and opened the door, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and lead me inside the Dingo.

We sat at a corner booth, and just sat silently for a moment.

"So how old is Kent?" Darry turned toward me in the booth, and looked at me, "Is he six or seven?"

"He's eight, just turned eight," I watched as people danced, "I had him when I was fourteen. I'm twenty-two now."

"I'm twenty-four, so what brought you to Tulsa?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked at him, "My grandpa owned this house, and left it to my dad, so my dad just signed the house to me, and here we are."

"It must had been hard having to leave California," Darry watched as the waitress set our food down.

"I had to leave, I had to come here," I took a bite of a french-fry.

Darry took a couple of big bites of his hamburger, then looked at me, "Kent, looks a lot like you."

I smiled at the complement, "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, this is the first real date I been on since I was in high school, Soda is always saying I need to stop worry about how they will get along for one night with out me, but easier said then done," He mumbled the last part, before taking a bite.

I smiled a little relieved, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I am child free, and most of the date I been worried about if Kent was hungry, did he take a bath, or things like that," I sneaked an onion ring off his place.

He just laughed, "Help, yourself," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "So what are you going to do for a living out here?"

I scooted closer to him, "I got a job as a school receptionist, I start Monday morning."

He grinned, "Sounds good, we should get your son and be getting you home."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, it's about time he is in bed."

We drove to my aunt's house, and picked up my son, then went back to my house.

He pulled up to the curb, "I really had a good evening, we should do it again some time," he patted my back.

I looked down at my son in my arms, and noticed he was asleep, I looked at Darry, "You could come in for coffee or beer if you want," I stood up, and lifted my son up, "I just need to lie him down in his bed, and then I will be right with you."

Darry got out of the car, and walked up to my house with me, he took the key I had already had out for him to open the door, "He held the door open, and waited for me to enter,"

I took my son into the room and laid him in his bed, I kissed his cheek, "Good night my little, Knight."

Kent rolled to his side, "Night mommy."

I smiled as I watched him for a moment asleep, then I returned to where Darry was sitting in the living room, "You want something to drink?"

"I'm alright," He watched as I made my way next to where he was seated, "You're beautiful you know that?"

"I'm a single mom of an eight year old who is to good to be real," I smiled as I felt his strong arms pull my into his side.

He just stared at me, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I know you want to kiss me, so can we just stop the staring, because I want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss…" I felt his lips press against mine, "…me." I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I felt his tongue sneak it's way into my mouth.

He pulled away, and stared at me, "I been wanting to do that since I saw you in the park," he leaned back in and kissed me again.

I felt his muscular hands slide underneath my sweater, against my back, then the other arm started pushing me back into the couch, "Wait…" I tried to catch my breath, "Lets take this to the bedroom."

He stood up, and started carrying me down the hall; he looked at the two closed identical shut doors, "Which one?"

I kicked my foot to point to the right room, "This is my room."

He set me down on the bed, then finished what we started on the couch, "I saw you at the park, and I knew there is this connection between the two of us," he removed my blouse, "I never had with anyone before," he positioned himself once our clothes were no longer an obstacle keeping our bodies from touching.

"Me to," I smiled up, as I looked in his almost grey eyes.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning I woke up, to someone banging on the roof, and the sound of cartoons playing from the living room. I put on some jeans, and a sweatshirt, then noticed Darry's black T-Shirt at the foot of the bed, I walked into the living room where my son was watching some Mickey cartoon, and cracking up whenever Goofy would do something clumsy.

He looked back at me, "Morning mom, isn't Goofy funny?"

I knelt down beside him, and wrapped my arm around him, "I need to explain about why Darry was here this morning?"

"Yeah he came to fix the roof," My son looked at me innocently.

I kissed his forehead, then got to my feet and headed to the kitchen.

"Or did you want to explain why he was in bed with his arm wrapped around you this morning," He followed me into the kitchen.

I stared at his serious expression, "So how did you feel when you saw mom, with Darry?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "I like Darry, he fixed a bowl of cereal for me, and said next time he'll get doughnuts."

I propped my son on the kitchen counter, "You didn't wake him up did you?"

"I laid my hand over his to see how big it was, he must had felt me and woke up, he thought I was Ponyboy, and said go get your own breakfast Pony, and let me sleep," He made his best tough guy voice, then started laughing.

I kissed his cheek, "I wish you didn't wake him up."

"Cartoons are on, Darry's on the roof, and I hear voices in the kitchen," My cousin stepped into the kitchen grinning, "So did you have fun last night Mandy."

Kent looked at Steve, "Darry has real big hands, and he woke up when I was seeing how small mine are to his," he leaped from the counter into our cousins arms.

Steve grinned at me, "So you and Darry?" he had a mischievous grin on his face, "You know?"

Kent tried to imitate Steve's grin, then laughed when he noticed I was watching, "Hey can we go to the park uncle Steve."

"Sorry kid, I got to take Jen out today, then I got work," He set my son back down on the ground.

"It's all finished Mandy, you shouldn't have any leaking problems," Darry came into the kitchen, he didn't have his short on, and was grinning at me (I think he likes just showing off his muscles) and then looked at Steve, "Aren't you suppose to give Soda, a ride to work with you?"

"I got to go, you kids stay out of trouble now," He looked at Kent, "Keep an eye on them two, alright Kent?"

"Alright," My son watched as his cousin Steve left, and then turned and faced the two of us with his arms crossed like Darry's (he has this habit that he likes to imitate everything he sees.)

Darry found it amusing, and started doing different things to see if Kent would do them, he looked at me, "He was measuring his hand to mine this morning,"

"So I heard," I leaned against the counter, "Kent, go watch cartoons alright sweetie."

Kent nodded, and hurried back to the living room.

Darry quickly pulled me into his arms, "So what are …."

"Darry we need to talk," I took him into the dining area so I could keep an eye on my son, then I looked at Darry, "I am sorry that I let this whole thing get carried away, I am not usually so quick to get into bed with a guy I just meet, so I was just going to give you the chance of walking away before either of us end up hurt," I felt tears ready to come out.

Darry took my hand, "I wouldn't had slept with you if I planned on not seeing you again."

"You don't mind that I have an eight year old son, who is use to just walking in my room, without an invite," I couldn't help crying now.

Kent hurried from his spot in front of the T.V. and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Don't be sad mommy, it's alright."

Darry knelt down beside my son, and me, "Do you mind that I have a seventeen year old brother that walks around in his underwear in the middle of the night, and a nineteen going on twenty year old brother who acts like an eight year old sometimes?"

I shook my head, and smiled, "I don't mind Soda acting like a eight year old, but if you teach Pony not to walk around the house in just his underwear, I will work with my boy about knocking first when you are here," I shook my son gently to let him know I was talking to him, "You need to knock for now on okay when you enter my bedroom alright."

My son stared at Darry, and then back at me, "Mom you need to tell Darry what you tell me," he looked at Darry, "You can't go outside without a shirt, or you will catch your death," he pointed his finger the way I do when I tell him important things.

Darry mockingly saluted as he stood up, "Got it."

I laughed as my son stared up at Darry, "Go back, and watch cartoons alright."

The rest of the Day went better expected….


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

Darry, and I went to the double-feature at the drive-in, he liked driving my car he said because it was easier to park at the drive-in, "Hey, what do you think of marrying me?" He asked so casually, it was kind of cute.

I kissed his cheek, "With you?"

He laughed a little, "Yeah, unless you were expecting Dean Martin to propose."

"Oh so I didn't tell you about the random call I got from him," I teased as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, you knew that from the start, I want you to be my wife," He tilted my chin so I was looking up into those almost grey eyes, "I want to share what I have with you, and for you to share what you have with me," he leaned in and kissed me softly.

I felt tears run down my cheeks, and smiled, "Alright."

There was two side's to Darry, the protector hard, strong side that came out when his friends or loved ones may be in trouble, and then it was this side the loving, gentle, caring but still protecting side that he allowed me to see so many times. I was in love with both his sides.

He dried my tears with his thumbs, and kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you Mandy Starr Randle."

"I love you to," I rested my head back on his shoulder, "I have some news I was waiting till tomorrow to tell you."

He kissed the top of my head softly, "What's that babe?"

I laughed as I remembered reading my son the book about Paul Bunyan, then remembered what I was about to tell him, "You know how I had to go to the doctors this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I watched Kent while you went, remember? You were at the doctor's right?" He stared at me for a moment, studying me, "What did they say?"

"I have the same thing I had nine years ago growing inside of me," I smiled a little.

"What thing, are you going to be alright?" He pulled me into his arms, "We'll get through this, together alright?" he paused for a moment, "I didn't know you were sick nine years ago."

I laughed softly, "I wasn't, I mean I am not sick, I'm pregnant."

He froze for moment, smiling as he just stared at me, he looked towards my stomach, then laughed taking me by surprise.

"Well, what are you laughing about?" I didn't know if I should be mad, or if I should laugh. I didn't laugh, I looked straight ahead at the movie screen.

"Sorry babe, I just realized what you meant, by having the same thing you had nine years ago," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You were pregnant nine years ago, just took me a little while to add up every thing," he stared at me, as if he just been hit by a baseball, "You're pregnant?"

I smiled at him, "So I hear."

He started the car, "Let's go tell the others," he pulled out of the spot we were parked at, and started to, who knows where, "Darry, we can't tell others tonight, I didn't even tell Kent yet."

"Okay, we'll tell him, and my brothers tonight, along with Steve since he is your cousin, and let everyone else find out on there own," He pulled the car over, and parked in front of the vacant lot, "How are we going to fit Soda, Ponyboy, Kent, the baby, and you and I in my house?"

"You told me your parents left you the house in there Will right?" I stared at him, "Same as my dad did when he signed the house over to me, You could come move in with Kent, and I, and you could still have the other house, where Soda could stay with Pony, they are both eighteen, or older so they could live on there own."

"Soda can't afford having the place alone, and who knows who Pony will be having in his room," Darry was already worrying about his brothers, and since I been with him I started worry a little myself.

"Well I could talk to Steve, maybe he could move in with your brothers, he practically lives with you anyways, just now he would have to help pay utilities, and you and I make good money if we combine our wages together, we could help them out for a little bit," Reason I knew all this was because Kent, and I been on our own for the last three years.

Darry looked at me impressed, then grinned, "True, that's a great idea."

When we got back to Darry's house, he had everyone sit in the living room; He looked at his brothers, then sat beside my son (Steve was out with Jen).

"Mandy, and I got a couple of things to tell you boys," Darry looked at me, "I'll tell them the first thing, you tell them the second…"

Soda rolled his eyes impatiently, "Tell us already? You two are getting married," he grinned as he took a small box from his pocket, "You drooped this on the porch on your way to the movies, Kent found it."

Pony smiled at Kent, "Yeah, he figured it out before Soda, what was going on."

"That's because I asked his permission first Ponyboy," Darry messed with my sons hair, he looked at me, "I guess he had to tell you guys, didn't he? He said we could get married."

I sat beside my son on the arm rest of the couch, "Thank you Kent."

Pony stared at me, "So what else do you have to tell us?"

"Darry, and I are having a baby," I looked down at my son.

He was already looking up at me, "How did that happen?"

I never had the talk with him, and I knew the question was just waiting in his mind, now I tried to figure out how to explain to him, "Well sweetie…"

"They slept together naked, and then she got pregnant," Pony said matter-of-fact like.

"Ponyboy," Darry actually looked like he was about to ring his brother, "Shut up."

Kent looked at Darry, "Why?"

"Because my kid brother talks to much," Darry stared at his youngest brother.

Kent shook his head, "No, why did you sleep naked with mom?"

Darry's face turned red, he stared at the nine year old, "Because I love your mom, in a special way that only a man could love a women. I love your mom in a boyfriend, soon to be husband kind of way, and when you love someone in that way then you want to be there with them, and just like holding them."

My son looked at me, "Like when I am scared of a bad dream, you said the reason I liked laying in your arms, and listening to your heart was because that is where I could hear how much you love me," he looked at Darry, "Like only a child could be loved by his mom."

"Wow," Pony stared at the nine year old, then looked at me.

"So my big brother is going to be a dad?" Soda stared at my son, and grinned, "I'm going to be an uncle," he looked at me, "Wait, does you being married mean we will get pink curtains, and little hand towels hanged in the kitchen, along with having to clean up after ourselves?"

Darry shook his head, "You won't, I will be moving in with Mandy, and you boys will stay here," he looked at me, "We could go to the court house and get married this weekend, the sooner, the better for all of us."

I nodded my head, "If that's what you want, I need water," I hurried to the kitchen, and turned the water on, then cried.

Kent came into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Are you okay mom?"

I faked a smile, "Yes."

"Liar," He grabbed a near napkin, and handed it to me, "I thought we don't lie to each other?"

I smiled at him, "We don't, I am just happy is all?"

My son stared hard at me, which always made me feel nervous, "Okay then, I want to know something though, that's got me confused?"

'Oh no he's going to bring up the sex thing again,' I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "What?"

"Will you still love me when the new baby comes?" He wrapped both arms around my waist.

I kissed the top of his head, and smiled, "Of course I will still love you."

"Hey, you two want to spend the night tonight?" Darry leaned against the doorway, he looked at Kent, who was still hugging me, "You could sleep in Soda, and Pony's room."

"That will be nice," I looked at my boyfriend, and smiled, "Kent thought I won't love him when the new baby comes."

Darry looked into the living room, "Sodapop, Ponyboy come here, will you?"

The two brothers appeared in the door way next to there brother, both with a nervous expression on there face..

Pony looked down at his hands, "Yeah?"

"What is it?" Soda was grinning. As usual.

"Kent thinks that once Mandy has the baby, that she wont love him anymore, now tell him that isn't going to happen," Darry sat in a chair in the kitchen, then pulled Kent on his lap.

Soda looked at Ponyboy, "When mom had Pony, she said to me that she loved me the same amount as the new baby, but the new baby needed a little more attention because they can't do stuff on there own when they are young. Mom loved all three of us the same amount, each in a special way."

Pony stared at Soda, "I wouldn't know personally about when a new baby is born, but I know mom, and dad loved all of us the same."

Darry looked at me, and smiled, "Plus big brothers get to do things that the baby can't do, like stay up late."

"I don't think he heard the last thing you said, he fell asleep," I stood next to where my boyfriend was sitting holding my son.

Soda automatically picked Kent up, "Come on Pony, it's getting late, I got work at the DX, and you got to be at the grocery store for work tomorrow to," he smiled at me, "Welcome to the family sis."

Pony yawned as he nodded, "Night Mandy, night Darry," he walked towards his bedroom sleepily.

Darry stood in front of me, "I forgot to put the ring on your finger," he slipped the golden band around my finger, "I found it in a Cracker-Jack box."

"And you didn't save any for me, I love popcorn candy," I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He rolled his eyes, I'll buy you a box tomorrow, he leaned in and kissed me, "So I'm having a kid?"

I shook my head teasingly, "Wow and I thought giving birth to a child is painful, you're having a goat?" (A baby goat is called a goat for those who didn't get the joke.)

"Ha, ha, ha…" He lifted me up, and carried me to the bedroom, "You like to tease me don't you?"

"No, I love to tease you," I looked at him, and smiled.

He grinned as threw me on his bed, "Well you know what I love to do to you?"

"I have an idea?" I rolled to my side and watched as he laid beside me, I leaned in, and started kissing him.

He rolled me on my back, then unbuttoned my blouse, and set his hand on my stomach, "Actually, I was just going to say I just love, loving you," he leaned down and kissed me gently, "So when is the baby due?"

"In six months," I stared at him, as he laid his head on my stomach, and stared up at me.

He closed his eyes, and smiled, "So when do you think it was?"

"When what was?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"When you became pregnant," He softly kissed my stomach, before moving his head beside mine now.

I grinned, "Probably when you were on top of me."

"Or when you were on top of me," He leaned in and kissed me.

I closed my eyes, "I love you."

He removed his shirt, then removed the rest of the clothes I had on, "You know I love you." He wrapped me in his arms after we made love, "So what are you hoping for?"

"A puppy, you?" I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck as he laughed.

"I was hoping for a parrot," He kissed the back of my neck.

"I don't care as long as the baby is health," I rolled to face him, and smiled when I saw he was asleep, "I love you Darry Curtis."


End file.
